


El Origen de tu Nombre

by AndromedaSwan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSwan/pseuds/AndromedaSwan
Summary: Un pequeño epílogo a Right Between The Eyes. Ocurre aproximadamente unos 12 años después.Ikki lleva a June y su hijita a la Isla de la Reina Muerta.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Chameleon Juné/Phoenix Ikki





	El Origen de tu Nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Your Name Comes From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341466) by [AndromedaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSwan/pseuds/AndromedaSwan). 



En doce años, Ikki sólo había regresado una vez a la Isla de la Reina Muerta; cuando llevó a June. Pero ahora habían pasado casi cinco años.

El lugar no había cambiado. Era igual a lo que recordaba.

Los volcanes con efusión de lava, los vertientes de montaña escarpados, la tierra desértica, el calor sofocante.

Ikki todavía se acordaba con dolor de todo el sufrimiento de aquellos seis años de entrenamiento. Aquellos seis años de pura tortura.

⁃ Ikki, por favor, anda más despacio... Ya sabes que nosotras no somos fenixes.

El peliazul sonrió y se volteó para esperar a June y su pequeña.

\- Disculpen, que ahora me es tan familiar este lugar.

Entremezcló sus dedos con los del Camaleón y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella se tranquilizó.

A June le disgustaba ese ambiente tan inhóspito y ya llevaban un rato caminando en una tierra seca y agrietada, bajo un sol ardiente.

La última vez que habían visto a un ser vivo era antes de que saliera el avión del Santuario.

A medida que andaban, la joven visualizaba mejor por qué su amado siempre hablaba del 'infierno que había conocido durante aquellos seis años', y lo llegaba a amar y admirar aún más.

Shun ni hubiera aguantado un solo día aquí, y ella aún menos.

Ikki miró a la niña a la que estaba abrazando June.

Su hija.

Se parecía mucho con su madre; de ella había heredado los cabellos rubios, los ojos turquesa y los rasgos fines.

Pero su piel bronceada la tenía del Fénix.

Sólo tenía cuatro añitos pero a menudo reía el Camaleón diciendo que ya tenía el carácter de su padre.

Ahora la niña se veía peor que June en esa isla — era normal porque todavía estaba frágil; por esosus padres vacilaron mucho antes de decidirse a llevarla.

Como cada cinco minutos se preguntó el joven padre si no fuera mala idea. La pequeña transpiraba y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? dijo mientras secando el sudor que le empapaba los mechones rubios.

De repente la chiquilla abrió los ojos y le dirigió una gran sonrisa con un diente menos.

\- ¡Sí!

Le divirtió a June la expresión de su amante. Él nunca lo admitiría pero ella sabía que ahora mismo le estaba derritiendo el corazón por lo lindito que se veía su hijita.

\- Es tan resistente como tú, dijo con una guiñada.

\- ¿Puedo andar con Papá? preguntó la pequeña, ahora tan despierta como si acabara de dormir una noche entera.

En efecto su resistencia era sobresaliente.

\- ¿Segura, cariño? se preocupó su madre.

Ikki rió y le dirigió una de esas miradas de las que tenía el secreto, una mirada que era suficiente para tranquilizarla instantáneamente. La etíope cogió una manita y el japonés la otra. La niña a se puso a jugar al columpio con las manos de sus padres.

\- ¡Tranquila, fenixita! río June.

Un rato después, la pequeña se hartó del juego.

\- ¿Cuando llegamos...? bostezó.

Ikki la colocó en sus hombros y sintió con alivio que iba disminuyendo su cosmoenergia mientras se relajaba.

\- Luego, de veras.

\- Y Nat, ¿por qué no ha venido conmigo?

\- Porque se quedó en el Santuario con sus papás, contestó su madre apoyándose en el brazo de Ikki.

Sonrío el Fénix al oír el nombre de Natassia, la hija de Shun y Hyōga.

June e Ikki ambos tenían la impresión de verse en su propia hija, ante el amor que la unía con su primita. Siempre la iba cuidando como a la niña de sus ojos — aunque Nat nunca se hubiera dejado hacer si la hubieran molestado los indisciplinaditos de la nueva generación del Santuario.

Las dos compartían un vínculo muy fuerte y siempre estaban juntas, así que les costó mucho a Ikki y June convencerle a su pequeña que los acompañara sin Natassia.

En un gesto tierno, el Camaleón le acarició la cabecita rubia a la niña dormida en los brazos del japonés.

Caminaban en silencio desde que se había dormido — incesantemente iba llevando más allá sus límites pero de todas formas todavía tenía que 'cargarse el cosmo', como lo solía formular ella.

De repente se iluminó la cara de Ikki y se puso a andar más rápido. June parpadeó, luchando contra el calor insoportable que le daba la impresión de que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, y también aceleró para quedarse a su lado.

El camino llevaba a un acantilado que acababa a unos cien metros.

Por fin, entre los peñascos surcados por huellas de lava y las ramas calcinadas y torcidas de los árboles tan negros que debían haber crecido estando ya muertos, apareció una cruz solitaria.

De inmediato June se olvidó de su fatiga. Su amado y su hija ya habían llegado y la niña, ahora bien despierta — en serio, que sólo tenía dos posiciones, 'on' y 'off' — se había arrodillado para ver mejor.

Aquí yacía.

La que le había salvado la vida a Ikki, y en parte gracias a quien había llegado a ser el Fénix.

El japonés ya había llevado a June a ver la tumba, pero la etíope se sintió tan emocionada como la primera vez.

Ikki le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la miró al ojo. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo como solía, pero le temblaba un poco la mirada.

Casi se había curado la herida, pero todavía permanecía.

Los llamó la atención de nuevo una vocita.

\- Papá, ¿quién es?

La chiquilla entendía que se trataría de alguien muy importante al ver la luz de interés que brillaba en sus ojos. Se arrodilló Ikki para estar a su altura.

\- Era quien yo quería mucho... era como mi hermana.

\- ¿Era Shun de chica? le preguntó la niña en serio.

\- Bueno, más o menos, respondió el joven. De veras que se parecían mucho.

\- Fue gracias a ella que Papá consiguió la armadura del Fénix, añadió June.

\- Waow, ¡qué guay!

Se perdió la mirada del peliazul.

\- Sin Esmeralda, yo probablemente hubiera muerto.

Se inmovilizó la niña y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Esmeralda? repitió con sorpresa. Pero...

La miraron los dos.

\- Sí, Esmeralda, dijo Ikki. Eso es el origen de tu nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Piensan que Esmeralda debería heredar de la Armadura de Fénix o de la de Camaleón? La suelo dibujar de adolescente con la del Fénix, pero la verdad no sé :)
> 
> (Si les interesa ver a qué se parece Esmé, y el resto de la Nueva Generación también, les paso el link a mi cuenta de DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/andromeda-swan/gallery/61660462/sanctuary-next-gen)


End file.
